bad_guyfandomcom-20200213-history
Black Cross Fuhrer
The Black Cross Fuhrer (黒十字総統 Kuro Jūji Sōtō), often referred to as the "Machine Monster" for his seeming invincible nature, and later referred to as the Black Cross King (黒十字王 Kuro Jūji Ō) after his resurrection, was the supreme leader of the Black Cross Army and the main antagonist of Himitsu Sentai Gorenger. Appearances TV Shows: Himitsu Sentai Gorenger * Ep. 1: The Crimson Sun! The Invincible Gorengers * Ep. 2: The Blue Earth! The Deadly Desertfication Plan * Ep. 3: Big Counterattack! A Yellow Whirlwind * Ep. 4: A Crimson Kick! Smash the Great Microbe Plan * Ep. 5: Green Anger, Immortal Gas-Person * Ep. 6: Red Riddle! Chase the Spy Route to the Sea (theatrically screened as Himitsu Sentai Gorenger: The Movie) * Ep. 7: Pink Moonlight! Wolf Corps * Ep. 8: Black Fear! The Murderous Poison Fang * Ep. 9: Blue Shadow, Variblune Secret Strategy * Ep. 10: The Red Balloon! Wind Speed at 100 Meters * Ep. 11: Green Shudder! The Escape From Ear Hell * Ep. 12: Super Energy of Silver! Burning Hell * Ep. 13: The Pink Secret! Defeat the Human Bomb * Ep. 14: The Red Coffin! The Mysterious Skull Mansion * Ep. 15: The Big Blue Fortress! Big Raging Variblune (theatrically screened as Himitsu Sentai Gorenger: The Blue Fortress) * Ep. 16: White Weirdness! The Eye in the Mirror * Ep. 17: The Purple Theme Park! A Demonic Cemetery * Ep. 18: Horrible Black Crusaders! Attack According to the (Secret) Plan * Ep. 19: A Blue Spark! The Spy Front That Floats in the Sea * Ep. 20: Crimson Fight to the Death! Sun Halo Mask vs. Akarenger * Ep. 21: Blue Miracle! The Mysterious Airship That Came From Antiquity * Ep. 22: Yellow Air Raid! Nightmares of Atlantis * Ep. 23: Green Dogfight! The End of the Mysterious Airship * Ep. 24: Blue Anger! Strong Midomerang, Big Counterattack * Ep. 25: Crimson Fuse! Lamprey Torpedo Attack * Ep. 26: Multi-Changing Blue Veins! The Dreadful Poison Expert * Ep. 27: Yellow Object Q! Gorenger Base S.O.S. * Ep. 28: Big Red Eruption! Infiltrate the Underground Base * Ep. 29: Red Pursuit! The Mysterious Seal Train * Ep. 30: Golden Columns of Fire! A Great Explosion of Consecutive Mines * Ep. 31: The Black Challenge! Enrage, Five Stars of Justice * Ep. 32: Hot Blue Wind! No Response from Variblune * Ep. 33: The Red Target! A Fake Gorenger Appears * Ep. 34: The Yellow Spy Battle! You Saw the Power of YTC * Ep. 35: Big Strange Black Bird! Condoler War Bomber Fleet * Ep. 36: The Fierce Crimson Charge! The Mobile Fortress Invincible Battleship (theatrically screened as Himitsu Sentai Gorenger: The Red Death Match) * Ep. 37: A Pure White Flash! The Black Cross Führer's True Form * Ep. 38: The Blue Cliff! The Search for Demonic Pirate Treasure * Ep. 39: Crimson Sea of Japan! The Superpower of the Mysterious Meteorite * Ep. 40: The Crimson Vengeance Demon! The Momorenger From Hell * Ep. 41: Big Black Counterattack! The Battle of Tottori Dune * Ep. 42: The Black Ironman Dies! Farewell, Variblune * Ep. 43: The Crimson Phoenix! Enter, the Invincible Varidreen * Ep. 44: Blue Multi-Purpose Tank! Varitank Launches * Ep. 45: Dark Sword Shark! Attack of the Marine Hitman * Ep. 46: Black Super Express! Locomotive Mask's Big Rampage * Ep. 47: Big Red Counterattack! Angry Gorenger * Ep. 48: The Black Supply Depot! Close Call at the Theme Park * Ep. 49: The Big Green Escape! The Swirling Trick Play * Ep. 50: The Blue-Winged Secret! Dangerous Varidreen * Ep. 51: The Making of Blue Counterfeit Money! The Sunset Gunman * Ep. 52: The Pink Telephone Demon! The Murderous Dial * Ep. 53: The Red Home Run King! The Deadly Number 1 * Ep. 54: Crimson Challenge! The Volcano's Last Big Eruption (theatrically screened as Himitsu Sentai Gorenger: The Volcano's Last Big Eruption) * Ep. 55: The Colored Daishogun! Tuthankamen's Curse * Ep. 56: Blue Summer Vacation! A Demon's Killing Beach * Himitsu Sentai Gorenger: The Bomb Hurricane * Ep. 57: The Black Encircling Net! Five-Faced Peggy * Ep. 58: Crimson Ambition! His Excellency the Führer's Gold Castle * Ep. 59: The Crimson South! The Mysterious Big Gold Plan * Ep. 60: Blue Inland Sea! The Floating Secret Fortress Island * Ep. 61: The Pink KO Punch! The End-Ball Match * Ep. 62: The White Mystery! The Trap of the Grim Reaper's Mansion * Ep. 63: A Flash of Black Lightning! The Protruding Cannon * Ep. 64: Blue UFO!! The Space Army's Big Invasion * Ep. 65: The Crimson Suicide Squad!! The Black Cross Castle Raid * Ep. 66: The Red Hostage Exchange!! Battlers' Big Charge * Ep. 67: Crimson Special Attack!! Kirenger Dies at Sunset * Ep. 68: The Pink Rebellion!! The Big Attack of Needle-Needle-Needle * Ep. 69: The New Multicolored Vehicle!! Varikikyun Launches * Ep. 70: Blue Counterattack!! Stop the Space Express * Ep. 71: Big Crimson Decisive Battle!! The Earth Migration Plan * Ep. 72: Blue Secrecy!! Varidreen Left to be Dismantled * Ep. 73: Black Whirlwind!! It's a Contest! A Straight Line * Ep. 74: Freezing Blue Wave!! The Plan to Freeze Earth * Ep. 75: Fiery Crimson Hell!! Stove Mask's Conspiracy * Ep. 77: Black Fear!! The Bloodsucking Snake-Woman * Ep. 78: Black Jamming!! A Primeval Roar * Ep. 79: Crimson Pursuit!! The Formless Assassin's True Form * Ep. 80: Crimson Crossing in Enemy Territory! Escape to Hope * Ep. 81: Black Doubt!! The Murder Spy's Trap * Ep. 83: Orange First Love!! The Roaring Megalopolis * Final Ep.: Great Crimson Victory!! Shine Forever, Five Stars Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: * Ep. 25: Pirates and Ninjas (Mentioned) Movies: * Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger Vs. Super Sentai (Flashback; archive footage) * Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Batlle * Kamen Rider x Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Kamen Rider x Super Sentai: Chou Super Hero Taisen (Game World) Equipment * Black Cross Sword * Unnamed Cannon-like object Played By * Mitsuo Ando (Episodes 1-55) * Nobuo Yana (Episodes 56-84) * Chiyoko Kazama (Female human form) * Akira Kamiya (Gokaiger) Category:Creatures Category:Males Category:TV show character Category:Movie character Category:Power Rangers characters Category:Masters